The Way The Chuunin Exams Were Supposed To Be
by Sakura-Chan555
Summary: What if Sakura wasn't originally from Konoha? What if Orochimaru's real target is Sakura, not Sasuke? What if Kabuto were a good guy and not a bad one? All of these questions, plus more, will be answered in this story. SasuSaku
1. New Student at the Explanatory Meeting!

**Sakura-Chan: Okay! Here's a new story for all of you! I promise to update the rest of my other stories, so don't worry! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

_

* * *

_

_The Way the Chuunin Exams Were Supposed To Be _

_By Sakura-Chan555_

_Chapter 1_

_New Student at the Explanatory Meeting?!_

* * *

"Sakura-chan, can I ask a favor from you?" asked a blonde haired woman. Her pink haired apprentice looked up from her medical book and nodded.

"Hai, Tsunade-sensei," said the shy looking girl.

"I want you to go to Konoha," Tsunade said simply. Sakura gasped.

"But Tsunade-sensei it's a few more days until the explanatory meeting! I can't go because I never graduated!" Sakura exclaimed. Tsunade chuckled at her apprentice.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I have already sent Shizune-san to Konoha to let them know that you might be staying there for some extra training," Tsunade explained.

"Wait. You won't be there with me?" Sakura asked. Tsunade shook her head slowly.

"Unfortunately, I can't stay. Shizune and I need to keep moving, since we think that Orochimaru is on the move," Tsunade explained, once again. Sakura sighed.

"Can't you at least stay for a month? See if I'll be okay without you?" Sakura asked. Tsunade sighed at her daughter like figure.

"All right, Shizune and I will stay with you for a month. And then, we will be expecting you back once Jiraiya shows up or if Orochimaru strikes got it?" Tsunade said. Sakura's face lit up.

"Hai! I'll go pack! Arigatou, Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed. She ran up the stairs of their small apartment room and began packing.

* * *

**A few days later…**

"Sakura, look up ahead," Tsunade said. The pink haired maiden ran up to where Tsunade was and gasped.

"Is this the same Konoha you were talking about?" Sakura asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Yup. My home sweet home," Tsunade said with a smile. Sakura giggled and smiled also.

"Come on. The Hokage is expecting us," Tsunade said.

* * *

**At the Hogake tower…**

The third Hogake was currently looking at some paperwork, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said. The door opened, only to reveal a young woman with short, brunette brown hair, that was carrying a pig, a shy looking pink haired girl, and a confident looking blonde haired woman.

"T-Tsunade?! Is that you?!" said the third. Tsunade just chuckled.

"Yup, it's me all right, Sarutobi-sensei," she said, with a polite bow.

"I see that you have brought along your students," said the third. Shizune stepped forward and bowed.

"It is an honor to meet you, Hogake-sama. I am Shizune," Shizune said politely. The third nodded and looked over at the shy figure, who was standing behind Tsunade. He saw Tsunade whisper a few words into her ear. The shy girl nodded and gulped. Then, she stepped forward and bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Hogake-sama. I am Haruno Sakura," The third's eyes grew as big as dinner plates.

"T-The last surviving member of the…" Sakura nodded. There was a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Sarutobi-sensei, Shizune and I will be staying with Sakura for a month, and then we will leave. We will be expecting Sakura back, once Jiraiya shows up or Orochimaru attacks," Tsunade said in a serious tone.

"Very well. I expect that Sakura will be attending the meeting tomorrow?" the Hogake asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Hai, that is correct," Tsunade said.

"Well, she'll need a hitai-ate, then, now won't she?" said the third. He stood up and handed Sakura a Leaf Village hitai-ate. She took it into her small hands, and bowed.

"Arigatou, Hogake-sama," Sakura said. The third smirked. _'Just like Tsunade when she was a lot younger,' _thought the third.

"You are dismissed," the third said. The three nodded and left his office.

* * *

**The Day of the Explanatory Meeting…**

It was a bright, sunny day and it only meant one thing: the day has come. Today was the day Sakura would present herself to the other, newly graduated Genin. That morning, she woke up extra early, made herself some breakfast, and got ready as quickly as possible. Tsunade and Shizune noticed how quickly Sakura got ready and sighed. They both knew she had the nerves.

* * *

Up in Sakura's room, she was currently looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her short, pink hair was tied up with her new hitai-ate, and she was dressed in a red, Chinese like dress, with white and the Haruno symbol on the front and back: a white circle. Underneath her dress, was a pair of black shorts. She couldn't see how some girls could wear bandages. She quickly put on her navy blue ninja sandals and headed down the stairs.

"You ready, Sakura-chan?" Shizune asked. Sakura nodded.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. We'll walk you over there for today, but tomorrow, you're going by yourself," Tsunade said. Sakura nodded. She grabbed the medical book she was currently reading and the three of them headed out the door.

* * *

They got to the academy just in time so that Sakura was neither early nor late. 

"We'll be back, once the meeting is over," Shizune said. The two older women waved goodbye, as Sakura walked inside. She clutched her book a little tighter, and held her head down, so that her bangs would cover her eyes. She could hear her heart beating, and the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy.

_**'Don't worry, outer! We'll do fine!' **_Assured Sakura's inner self.

'_Thanks inner, but this is the first time we've been in front of other kids our age. Aren't you nervous?' _Sakura asked her inner.

'_**Now that I think about it, yeah…I am a little nervous…' **_replied her outer. Before Sakura could reply, she arrived to her destined classroom. She opened the door with a small push, and saw that there were already kids inside. She closed the door shut, and quickly walked over to the emptiest looking bench there was. What she didn't know was that a certain Uchiha was going to sit there.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: There you have it! I hope you like it! And if you're all wondering why I had Sakura's hair short instead of long, I did that on purpose. So don't flame me about this! Ja ne!**


	2. Sitting, Fan Clubs, and Sasuke

**Sakura-chan: Hooray! It's about time that I uploaded! I'm going to try to upload all my stories TWICE today! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

* * *

The Way the Chuunin Exams Were Supposed To Be

_**By Sakura-Chan555**_

_Chapter 2_

_Sitting, Fan Clubs, and Sasuke_

* * *

As Sakura was reading her medical book, Uchiha Sasuke had entered the room. He was relieved that he had left early enough not to get trampled by his many fan girls. He saw that there were very few people in the room, but one person had caught his eye. It was the pink haired girl that was in his spot. So, he walked over to where she was sitting. He stood there for a while, wondering when the pink haired girl would notice him, but she just sat there, reading her medical book.

'_Why would she be reading a medical book? It's not like she's training to be a medical ninja at twelve. She would have to be at least a Chuunin to do that, right?' _Sasuke thought. Since the girl still wouldn't notice him, he cleared his throat. She looked up from her book and looked over at him.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"You're kind of in my spot," he said plainly. It seemed like the girl blushed out of embarrassment.

"Oh! Gomen nasai. I'll move spots, right away," she said. So, he got out of her spot and moved benches, leaving Sasuke a bit shocked.

'_I'm going to have to keep an eye on that girl. She may be up to something,'_ he thought, as he sat down.

* * *

**In the Hogake's Office…**

"So that's Uchiha Sasuke, eh? Looks like he just came into an encounter with a young girl," said Hatake Kakashi. The third nodded his head.

"That young girl is Haruno Sakura, Tsunade's newest apprentice," the third said. The room filled with Jounin gasped.

"How could this be? Why would Tsunade have her apprentice come here?" asked Maito Gai.

"For extra training. Kakashi, I want you to keep an eye on her, though I have a feeling that Sasuke is keeping his eye on her too," the third said.

"I wonder how she's going to react towards Naruto. I mean, we don't even know if she knows about him and the Kyuubi!" Yuuhi Kurenai exclaimed. The third just smirked and gave a light chuckle.

"Do not worry. I have a feeling that she'll be just fine," the third reassured.

"You seem to have a lot of faith in this girl. Any specific reason?" asked the third's son, Sarutobi Asuma.

"You'll see," said the Third, a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Back at Ninja Academy...**

The small classroom was now bustling with newly graduated Genin. Most of the male Genin were talking and socializing, while most of the female Genin were trying to ask the young Uchiha prodigy out. Sakura had made some small talk with the shy Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata, and found out that she, too, wanted to become a medical ninja. Surely, Sakura would've offered to teach her, but she was afraid that she might come out boastful in the shy heiress' eyes. So, she just said that she wanted to become a medical ninja and left it at that.

While no one was looking, Sasuke kept taking side glances at the pink haired girl, wondering why she hadn't fallen head over heels for him yet. Not that he cared; it's just that he was so used to that reaction he expected it every time.

"**SASUKE-KUN!**" Sasuke cringed when he heard someone yell out his name. He told himself not to turn around, and he didn't. He just gave a side-glance and saw that it was Yamanaka Ino. He sighed and closed his eyes, once more.

"**GOOD MORNING, SASUKE-KUN!**" she yelled.

'_Do you have to yell so loud?!' _Sasuke thought. He just gave her one of his usual glares that said "Stay-away-from-me-or-else" and continued to think about the pink haired girl.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Ino asked. Sasuke gave another mental sigh and gave her a glare that said "Didn't-I-tell-you-to-stay-away-from-me-already?"

"**HEY!** I was here first, pig, so I get to sit next to him!" yelled Tomahisa Ami.

"No, I was!" exclaimed another girl. Most of the females started to fight about who got to sit next to Sasuke, which was starting to give him a headache. So, he stood up (which got the fan girls to shut up) and started walking to where the pink haired girl was sitting.

* * *

Sakura heard all of the commotion that the fan girls were making and found it rather amusing that they would all fight over one spot over one guy. Just as she was about to continue reading, she felt someone's presence and turned her head and saw that it was the same guy that told her to get out of his spot (in a nice way).

"Trying to get away from your fan club?" Sakura asked. Sasuke smirked and sat down next to Sakura.

I've been meaning to ask, but what's you're name?" he asked. Sakura chuckled lightly.

"You know, it isn't polite if one doesn't introduce himself properly to another, especially if that person is of the female species," Sakura said. Sasuke chuckled at Sakura's remark.

"You're a smart one, I can see that. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. You?" he asked.

"Thank you, I'm glad that you see that some kunoichi, like myself, have a brain. I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you," she said. The two continued talking for a while, sometimes laughing (actually it was more of Sakura giggling and Sasuke chuckling), while the fan girls stared at them with envy and jealousy.

* * *

**In the Hogake's Office…**

The third saw everything that went on between Sasuke and Sakura through his crystal ball and smirked.

'_Looks like Sakura managed to warm up Sasuke's cold barrier. Reminds me of Tsunade and Orochimaru when they were younger,' _The third though. Now all he had to do was worry about Naruto. Sigh, he had a long day up ahead of him.

* * *

**Sakura-chan: Okay! Here's my first upload for this story! The next one will be out some time today. Review, constructive critism is welcom, but flames aren't! Ja ne!**


End file.
